


Conjugal Bliss

by Genie60



Series: Poldark Series 2- Dribs and Drabs [4]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Episode Related, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: A bit of a filler for S2 Episode 7.  Why was Ross breathing so hard and why did Demelza look like she was trying to act all innocent?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts on what was going through our couple's mind as the servants were having a row.....  
> Just some Ross and Demelza fluff.

“I’m sorry Demelza,” Ross said with frustration as he rolled to his side of the bed. His breath was coming in gasps as he tried to get it back to a regular meter. Demelza meanwhile readjusted her nightgown and laid quietly, her hands clasped at her sternum.  The ruckus coming from below stairs was enough to wake the dead , let alone kill any kind of romantic notions the couple had of engaging in before Ross left in search of Mark Daniel. 

“I hope they don’t wake Jeremy, “ Demelza said. The disappointment in her voice was clear as she struggled to get her passion under control. Since Christmas, when she and Ross had reconnected over a pair of silk stockings, they had made every effort to keep their marital life on an even keel, especially in the bedroom.   Not a night went by that they didn’t sleep wrapped in each other’s arms, talking over the day’s events, or basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

  Ross had realized that winter night and for the time being, that his obsessive concern for Elizabeth was taking him away from the person who has stood by him and supported him in every venture, escapade, and idea he had simply because she loved him. And he in return had taken his support to someone else.  That Christmas  he and Demelza found in each other the people they fell in love with years ago.  Now as he turned his head to look at his beautiful wife, he saw the girl in the blue dress who had come and seduced  him all because she didn’t or couldn’t leave him.  And his heart swelled with love for her. 

He was an idiot sometimes he had to admit to himself. Since Francis’s death, Ross’s sense of obligation  went from just checking in on his cousin’s  family to running to Trenwith at the slightest beckoning from  Elizabeth.  Even his interaction with Geoffrey Charles was more than what he did  with his own son; a child that he admittedly didn’t want at first and whose being Demelza kept secret for that same reason.  He was so self-absorbed after the trial that he didn’t pick up on his neglect of Demelza or the fact that she was so afraid of his reaction to her pregnancy  that she kept the news a secret until that night of the harvest festival at Trenwith. That night proved another glorious bit of stupid behavior on his part now that he thought back on it.  While his wife was dealing with their servants (who have unceremoniously dampened tonight with their brawling)  he was drinking port and flirting with his cousin’s wife.  And still, when he finally joined Demelza in that same bedroom they shared years before during their first Christmas together, it wasn’t until pushed that she told him of their forthcoming child.  Yes, idiot is a perfect word for him. 

But once again, as with many things that affected their lives, Demelza was right about welcoming another child into their lives. Jeremy was a blessing in more ways than one.  His birth was close to a miracle considering the circumstance preceding his arrival.  Ross didn’t like to think of what might have happened to Demelza and their child if he hadn’t gotten home in time.  And she was right that having a child did not replace Julia but allowed them to expend the love they had for her on her sibling.  Every time Ross looked at Jeremy, he was reminded of his daughter. Not with sadness but with love.  And as he grew into their hearts, Ross was no longer fearful of losing him.  Demelza had taught him that dwelling on what might happen was no use. It was what was happening that counted.

This is why he was taking this one last chance to save Grace. Feeding off Demelza’s seemingly unending supply of hope, he was going to do everything he could to make this mine a success. Not for himself but for her and Jeremy.  Even if it failed and he was left as just a country squire with a small farm to, he would cherish what he had for in the end that was all that mattered. 

His demeanor was now calmer and his mood less volatile so Ross thought he could at least sleep a little before the sun rose and he left for this new adventure. Without looking he moved the hand that lay between him and Demelza to grasp hers and link them together.

 “Conjugal bliss,” he said with a resigned tone to his voice.

“Yes,” Demelza responded quietly.

He was about to close his eyes when he felt his wife release his hand and move towards him, her slender fingers sliding across his bare chest to wrap around him as her head lay on his shoulder. She breathed in his scent as he nuzzled the top of her head.  Feeling the passion reignite, Demelza raised up a bit and lifting her face to his, placed a determined kiss on his lips. He responded without hesitation, her touch both soothing and electric.  Repositioning them so that now he hovered over her, Ross pushed the hair out of the way so he could look into her brilliant blue green eyes.

Seeing the hunger she felt reflected in his face, she reached up to touch him, skimming the now almost faded scar and caressing his cheek. Her other hand stayed focused on his chest, her fingertips grazing the coarse hair as it moved in circles, eliciting soft moans from her husband.

“I see your interest in conjugal bliss has returned,” Demelza said teasingly.

Smiling down at his extremely willing wife, Ross slipped his hand under her nightgown, feeling the smooth skin of her endlessly long legs as he kissed her soundly.

“Oh yes my love. It seems you have ways to make me forget anything other than what is going on in this room.” 

“Good. That way you’ll have something to remember me by on your journey.”

“You have no worries on that score, Demelza. You  will never be far from my thoughts. On that you can rely.”

“So I should hope.”

With that Ross leaned down and capturing Demelza’s lips with his, blocking out anything and everyone else. The only thing that mattered was his red-headed wife and this moment of conjugal bliss. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I do when work is boring. I pump out some Romelza fiction. So unbeta'd and just posted as is.
> 
> Thank you for reading commenting and hopefully enjoying!


End file.
